


Brian's Boyfriend

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if both Brian and Justin had to go to New York after their first night. Everybody knows that rules don't apply when you are out of town. First in the B & J Stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you.

**Justin POV**

After Brian and Michael had driven off and I had told Daphne about seeing the face of God, we went to class. I had art the first two periods and that’s when I remembered that the art club was going for a week-long school trip to New York starting this Friday.

I had really wanted to go back to Liberty Avenue to try to find Brian again, see if I could get him to take me home again. Shit, he’ll probably forget all about me if I go missing for an entire week. There’s nothing I can do about it; the trip has been planned since the end of last school year and it’s already paid for. I would have to have a fever or be in the hospital for my parents to allow me to skip it, and I really don’t want to, anyway. I’m looking forward to this trip, all the museums and the Broadway show we are going to see.

 **Brian POV**

I came into my office surprised to see Marty Ryder there.

“Good morning, Marty; to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“I need you to go to New York on Friday; we have a client who refuses to come to Pittsburgh, and since it’s a rather large account, I told them that I would send my best adman to them.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Marty, but I don’t mind going to New York. How long will I have to stay there?”

“About a week. I’ve already booked you a room at the Mayfair.”

“Ok, I’ll tell Cynthia and start packing.”

“Thanks, Brian. Good luck at your meeting today.”

“I don’t need luck; I’m that good,” I smirked at my boss.

Ryder just laughed and left my office.

I couldn’t stop thinking about Justin; that had been one hot night. I shook my head and started preparing for the presentation I was doing later.

 **Justin POV**

Friday morning, I wake up early and take a shower before going down to have breakfast. I put my packed bag by the front door and join my parents in the kitchen. We eat in silence, as always, and then my father leaves for work. He doesn’t even wish me a good trip.

My mother drives me to the airport and I meet up with the rest of the art club and our teacher, Ms. Peters. I talk a little with Tess, the only person in the club I can actually have a somewhat sane conversation with. The rest of them are fucking morons.

I look up ahead in the line and see him, Brian. He is standing in the same line; I wonder if he is going to New York, too.

I excuse myself and go up to him. I tap him on the shoulder, and when he turns around, I smile at him.

“Hi, remember me?”

 **Brian**

“Justin, what are you doing here?”

“I’m going to New York on a class trip with the art club; what about you?”

“Business.”

I’m confused as to why I’m so happy to see the kid; I already had him and I never want anybody more than once.

“Where are you staying?” What the fuck did I ask him that for? It’s not like I want to see the kid while in the city, do I?

“The Mayfair, close to Broadway. We are going to a show at the Palace Theater on Sunday, and all of next week, we are going to museums. Where are you staying?”

“Believe it or not, I’m also staying at the Mayfair. My assistant booked me a theater ticket for Sunday, too, but I don’t know where yet. I have meetings all day every day next week.”

“Wow, we are staying at the same hotel; think of the possibilities.”

Justin winked at me and went back to his friends. I do think of the possibilities; I don’t quite understand what it is about the blond, but I can definitely see the potential, and after all, rules don’t apply when you’re away from home, right?

 **Justin**

‘Oh my god, Brian is staying at the same hotel all week. I have to get his room number and go see him at least once.’

When we get on the plane, I look around, trying to see Brian, but he is nowhere.

‘Probably in first class.’

After takeoff, I see him giving me a slight nod towards the toilet. I get up and walk to the bathroom without thinking twice.

 **Brian**

‘Why the fuck did I do that? Ok, so the kid is hot, but so is the flight attendant, who has been giving me the eye.’

“Hey, want to join the mile high club?”

I ask when Justin joins me in front of the bathrooms. Justin blushes but nods his head. I open the door and we both go through after checking that no one is watching.

“Pull your pants down and turn around.”

Justin complies and I look at his perfect bubble butt and start stroking it.

“Perfect.”

Shit, did I say that out loud? Apparently, I did; the kid looks at me and smiles brightly. I put some lube on my fingers and warm it up a bit before sticking a finger up his tight pucker and prepare him. Finally, when he is loose enough, I push in slowly.

“Ah, that feels amazing.”

“Better than the first time?”

I smirk at the kid.

“Different, less painful.”

Honesty, that’s new; I like that in a person. I start fucking him in earnest and stifle our groans by kissing him. He is still unbelievably tight, and so good. He pushes back towards me instead of just letting me do all the work.

 **Justin**

Shit, this is fucking amazing. It’s better than the first time; this time, it doesn’t hurt as much. He keeps kissing me, probably so no one will hear us. When I come, it triggers his orgasm and he grunts and leans heavily on me, not that I mind, because I don’t, not in the least.

We get cleaned up and he sticks his head out to see if the coast is clear.

“Give me your cell number and I’ll call you when I know what room number I’ll be in.”

I take his phone and program my number into it and put it on speed dial.

“I’m number seven on speed dial. That was the first free number.”

I wink at him and go back to my seat.

“Where did you go?” Tess asks me.

“Just to the toilet.”

I smile at her and turn my head to look out the window. No way am I telling her about Brian.

 **Brian**

Fuck, that was great, and I can have that everyday I’m in New York if I want to. What is it about that kid? I really don’t get it, but I don’t have to figure it out right now.

When we land and I have gotten my bag, I go directly to the cabs and tell the driver to get me to the Mayfair. I get my key and go to my room. Once there, I send a message to Justin.

>Room 314, 9 o’clock. Brian.

I get a message back.

>I’ll be there. J.

Well, now that that’s taken care of, I unpack my bags and take a shower. When I get out, I grab the things the concierge gave me and look through them. There is my theater ticket, and wouldn’t you know, it’s at the Palace Theater. Is the fucking universe trying to tell me something here?

 **Justin**

It’s 9 o’clock and I just knocked on the door of room 314. I hear him on the other side, and then, the door opens. He is wearing a pair of faded jeans and nothing else. The top button is undone and I almost start salivating when I see him.

“Come in, did you eat?”

“Yeah, we all went out to this pizza place. How about you? Did you eat?”

I hope he did; I really don’t want to wait for him to eat before he fucks me again.

“I only have dessert left.”

He looks at me hungrily and I have an idea that I’m going to be dessert.

He walks up to me and kisses me hard; he pulls my shirt over my head and opens my pants. I’m rock hard at this point and I open the rest of the buttons on his pants and push them down. He is not wearing any underwear and his long perfect cock springs free.

I drop to my knees and start licking the head, and he throws his head back and grabs me by my hair. When I can feel he is close, he pulls me up and pushes me on the bed. He takes off my pants and turns me over onto my stomach. He licks down my spine like the first night, and I get goose bumps all over. When he gets to my crack, he looks up at me and smiles this predatory grin he has and parts my ass cheeks.

At the first swipe of his tongue across my hole, I groan deep in my throat, and when he sticks his tongue in my ass, I almost scream in pleasure. I love being rimmed; it is fucking unbelievable. If anybody had explained to me what it was a week ago, I would have scrunched up my nose at it, but now? I can’t get enough of Brian’s tongue up my asshole.

When he finally crawls up my back, he hovers over me.

“Turn around; I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

I turn and look at him; he is so damn beautiful and I can’t help but kiss him. He gets the lube and prepares me. It doesn’t take long after that rimming my ass just took, and when he gives me the condom to put on him, my cock is leaking.

“Fuck, Justin, how can you still be so fucking tight after I fucked you on the plane?”

He grunts and kisses me again.

“I don’t know, just lucky I guess.”

I smile and he smiles back before he starts moving in and out very slowly. I think he is trying to drive me crazy.

“Faster, harder, Brian, please,”

I babble, but thank God he understands and slams into me with more force, and on every in stroke, he hits my prostate and I start moaning. Brian is panting, and when we come at the same time, he lets out a mighty groan and drops on top of me. I put my arms around him and nuzzle my face into his neck.

 **Brian**

Fuck, how can it be this good after I have fucked him 6 times before? It’s like it gets better each time, but that can’t be right; that would mean that I have been wrong all these years. It has to get boring to fuck the same person time after time. I guess I will find out this week because I have every intention of testing my theory with Justin.

We fuck twice more, and then, we fall asleep. That’s another thing; I have always loved sleeping alone, never wanted anybody to stick around, but I love, no like, I don’t believe in love, having Justin sleeping next to me; it’s very comforting.

When we wake up the next morning, I find that I have slept better than I ever have before. He rushes to go to his own room and take a shower and get dressed before going to the dining room for breakfast with his classmates. I go down, too, and sit at a table close to the big table the hotel has provided for their group.

“Excuse me, are you from Pittsburgh? I thought I heard someone say Saint James Academy,”

I ask their teacher without looking at Justin; I don’t dare.

“Why, yes we are. Are you from Pittsburgh, too?”

“Yes, I’m just in the city on business.”

“What I coincidence, would you like to join us? I know that dining with teenagers might not be your cup of tea, but they are really a great bunch.”

“I would love to; thank you.”

I take a chair and pull it up next to Justin and sit down.

 **Justin**

I can’t believe he just did that. Shit, I love this man; he’s got the biggest balls of anybody I have ever met. I put my hand on his thigh and he moves his leg closer to me so I have a better reach.

“My name is Brian Kinney. I work in advertising at Ryder Agency back in the Pitts.”

“Oh, I’m Elizabeth Peters, and this is the art club.”

“Art, is there anybody I might hire for our art department in five years’ time?”

He has that damn smirk on that I love. God, that man is sex on legs.

“Well, they are all very good, but I don’t know if any of them would be interested in advertising. Maybe Justin would be?”

My teacher looks at me with a little smile.

“I’m very interested in advertising; I don’t know if I’m good enough, though.”

I give his thigh a little squeeze to tell him what part of advertising I’m really interested in.

“Oh, Justin, you are very good; you just need a little more formal training and you would be ready to take the advertising world by storm.”

I almost choke on my orange juice at the double entendre my teacher unwittingly just came out with. I can see that Brian is trying desperately to hide a grin as he pats my back to stop the coughing fit I got.

“Mr. Kinney, can I ask you something?”

Tess, who is sitting on the other side of Brian, asks him.

“Sure, ask away.”

“Are you married?” Brian laughs.

“No, I’m not married.”

“Do you have a girlfriend, then?”

“No, no girlfriend, but I do have a boyfriend.”

The whole table grows quiet as that little piece of information sinks in. My heart sinks and I can’t believe that he would fuck me several times if he has a boyfriend.

“You’re gay? But you don’t look or act gay,”

Tess says, crestfallen.

“How do you look or act gay?”

Brian asks.

“I don’t know. I would have guessed that you were a little more flamboyant than you are.”

He laughs again.

“I do have a friend like that, but gay men come in all shapes, sizes and colors. I would bet you that at least one of the guys from your class is gay and none of you know it.”

My head snaps up and I look at him.

“We all know that Taylor is. He got a ride to school in a Jeep with the word faggot written on one side in pink.” Thank you, Peter Wells; you really are an idiot.

“Who is Taylor?”

Brian asks innocently.

“I am, and yes, I’m gay,”

I say with false bravado. I can’t even draw strength from Brian, since I took my hand off his thigh when he told us he has a boyfriend.

“Cool, your name was Justin, right?”

“Yes.”

“Would you have guessed that Justin was gay if he hadn’t been outed like that?”

he asks Tess.

“No, I hadn’t even heard about that, so I didn’t know.”

“See? You really can’t tell by looking at somebody if they’re gay. Who was driving the Jeep?” He smirks at me. “I bet it was your boyfriend; the Jeep is very popular in the gay community. I have one, myself.”

He smiles at me and places his hand on my thigh.

Suddenly, I understand that he meant that I’m his boyfriend. He looks at me, and when the truth dawns on me, he smiles and squeezes my thigh.

“Yes, it was my boyfriend. His name is Brian, too, actually.”

He smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“How old is your boyfriend? Is he your age?”

“No, he is older.”

“Good; that means he is probably more experienced and can teach you all you need to know about being safe. In this day and age, that’s the most important lesson for a gay man. I’m sure your boyfriend wants you around for a long time.”

I smile brightly at him and take his hand that is on my thigh.

 **Brian**

I can’t believe that I have said all that. I actually called him my boyfriend. What the fuck am I going to do now? I can’t very well tell him it was just to shut up that girl; I could have just told her I was gay and that would have been that.

When breakfast is over, I ask what their plans for today are and the teacher tells me they were going sightseeing. I ask if I can take some of the kids with me to Chelsea to see the gay part of town. She agrees, and we are off. It’s only Justin and Tess, the girl with the many questions.

 ****

I can’t believe that Ms. Peters said yes to Brian taking us to Chelsea; this is going to be a great day. He has rented a limo, and when we get in, Tess looks at us and blushes a little before admitting that she’s a lesbian. She never had the courage to tell anyone before, but since we are both gay, she figures she’s safe with us.

“It’s ok, Tess; I promise not to tell anyone. Can you keep a secret, too?”

“Sure.”

“Well, the thing is, I’m Brian’s boyfriend.”

She looks between us, and then, light dawns.

“Are you serious? That was you in the Jeep?”

“Yeah, we met each other the night before. Look, we didn’t actually plan on coming here at the same time. I really am on a business trip and I have to work. I’m just taking today off. We only just got together, so this is very new for us and we don’t want anybody to know.”

“Hey, that’s cool. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

We spend the entire day just walking around Chelsea. When we got out of the limo, Brian took my hand and he hasn’t let go since. I absolutely love it; walking around this neighbourhood, we don’t have to worry that we will offend someone. We have lunch at a little outdoor café and just talk. Tess ogles all the lesbians holding hands and kissing and we promise to take her with us to Liberty one day.

When the week is almost up, I go to his room at 9 like I have all the other nights, and he lets me in. He looks nervous and I don’t know why.

“What’s the matter, Bri?”

I have started calling him that and he seems to like it.

“I have to tell you something.”

He looks so damn cute that I can’t help myself. I go over to him and kiss him soundly on the lips.

“Ok, here goes nothing. I have never in my life had a boyfriend before; I never even thought I wanted one. I have always said that I don’t believe in love, I believe in fucking, in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. And then you came along. Somehow, the universe conspired against me when it put you under that damn streetlight; I couldn’t resist you. Then, when you were on the same plane, the same hotel, and we went to see the same play, I figured someone was trying to tell me something. I like you, Justin, and I wouldn’t mind to keep seeing you when we get back to the Pitts, but that means that you have to meet the gang and my surrogate mother. They will probably tell you a lot about me that you will not like to hear. Most of it is true, or at least it was until a week ago. I hope you will remember our week in New York when they tell you these things and know that I am really trying to change.”

“Brian, I know who you are. I don’t know what your friends will say, but I know who you are when you’re with me. I’m not worried; there is not a thing that any of them can say that will scare me off, I promise.”

He hugs me tightly and gives me a little kiss on my temple.

“There is something else you need to know.”

This time he looks like a little boy with a huge secret that no one else in the world knows.

“What is it?”

“I’m a virgin.”

I just stare at him until I realize what he means.

“Oh my god, are you serious? You have never bottomed?”

He shakes his head and looks scared.

“I guess I was waiting for the right guy to come along and deflower me. I mean, I want the best, and since I can’t very well fuck myself, I want someone equally good. I figure that since I taught you everything you know, it will almost be like being fucked by Brian Kinney.”

That lifts the mood a little, but soon, we become serious again. I step closer to him and kiss him. I open his shirt and pull it off him. He starts to take off my clothes, as well, and once we are completely naked, we walk to the bed, still kissing, and I push him on it.

“Turn around,”

I tell him, and he does.

I start at the base of his neck and lick all the way down his spine, just like he did for me. When I finally get to my goal and start licking him, I almost come just from that; god, he tastes wonderful.

“You taste so good, Bri.”

He moans and bucks his ass up to me. When I have rimmed him for about 10 minutes, I turn him around again and get the lube. I warm some on my fingers and stick one inside him.

“So tight; breathe, Baby.”

I don’t know where that came from, but he starts breathing and I move my finger in and out. After a while, I put another finger in and start scissoring them. When he is ready, I put on a condom and touch the head of my cock to his hole.

“Are you ready?”

He nods and I push just the head inside.

“Shit, that does hurt.”

“Shhh, I know Baby, breathe.”

I rub circles on his stomach and he relaxes. I push in a little further and he bears down, and I go in all the way.

“Shit, you are so tight and so warm Bri, this is so good.”

I’m panting and I know this is not going to last for very long. He starts to move against me, and I start moving slowly in and out. He grabs my hips and moves me faster and harder. I can’t control myself any longer and I fuck him hard and fast while I kiss him.

“Justin, I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, Baby.”

And he does, and his orgasm triggers mine. I fall on top of him, spent and happier than I have ever been before in my life.

“That was amazing. Thank you, Justin, for being so gentle with me.”

He kisses me and I blush deeply.

“You were gentle with me, too; it was only fair that I repaid the favor.”

“What made you call me ‘Baby’?”

He looks puzzled, and I blush even more.

“I have no idea; it just seemed appropriate at the time; sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just don’t call me that when anybody else is around.”

He looks at me sternly.

“I won’t, I promise.”

We fall asleep with my head on his chest like we have every other night this week. We may not have seen each other during the days, but we have slept together every night.

 **Brian**

When we get back to Pittsburgh, we make plans to go to the diner the next day so that he can meet the gang. I have to admit that I’m scared shitless about how they will react. I don’t think they will believe me. I just hope they won’t say anything bad about Justin, or I might have to hurt them. That little twink is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will not let anybody disrespect him.

The next day, I drive to the diner. When I get there, I park and go inside. Justin will meet me there. I mean, I can’t really show up at his house to pick him up; he is not out to his parents yet. Besides, even if he were, I’m not sure a 29-year-old is what they had in mind for their son.

I see the gang right away; they are sitting in a booth in the middle of the diner, and Mikey waves me over. I sit next to him across from Ted and Emmett and just as I sit down the bell over the door jingles and I look up and see him. God, he looks great. Tight black jeans that hug him in all the right places and a skintight blue shirt. Everybody at the diner stops what they are doing to look at the new meat. Debbie walks over to him and he smiles at her.

“Can I help you, Sunshine?”

“Sunshine?”

He looks confused.

“Yeah, that smile can light up the whole fucking place.”

He smiles again and I see her point.

“So, can I help you?”

“Thanks, but I’m just here meeting someone.”

She shrugs and goes into the back, and he walks over to our booth. Just as he is about to bend down and give me a kiss, Mikey stops him.

“Sorry, kid, he’s had you; he doesn’t do repeats.”

Justin looks at him and then at me and smiles.

“I see what you mean.”

And then, he sits next to me and kisses me.

“Everybody, I would like you to meet Justin, my boyfriend.”

The entire diner goes completely still; you would have heard a feather drop, it was so quiet.

“Shit, I think we just killed everybody,”

Justin says, and laughs.

“What do you mean your ‘boyfriend’?”

Mikey asks, looking crushed.

“What I said. Justin is my boyfriend. You know the concept, Mikey.”

“Well, welcome to the family, sweetie. I think you are adorable, and if you caught the big bad Kinney, there must be something unique about you. I’m Emmett, by the way.”

“Hi, Emmett, it’s nice to meet you.”

He is such a WASP, my Sunshine.

“Hi, I’m Ted. How did you two meet?”

“You were there, Theodore. We met outside Babylon the night Gus was born. I left you to take home Michael and Emmett.”

“Oh, right, I remember. But haven’t you been in New York on business this past week?”

“I have, but Justin was there on a fieldtrip and we were on the same plane, the same hotel and Cynthia had even booked me tickets to the same show his class was going to see.”

“No shit. It’s like fate or something,”

Emmett says, and looks at us.

“I know; I figured the universe was trying to tell me something, so I just went with the flow.”

Michael had been sulking the whole time.

“But, Brian, you don’t do boyfriends. You only fuck guys once and then you’re done with them.”

“I guess I do do boyfriends; at least, I do Justin. And, considering that we are well into the double digits by now, fuck wise, the one fuck policy is definitely out the window.”

I smile and kiss him just because I can. Just then, Debbie comes over to the table.

“What are you doing to Sunshine? He came in here to meet somebody and you already ruined it for him. Now, leave him alone asshole; maybe it’s somebody nice he’s meeting.”

“I came in here to meet my boyfriend, and he is very nice. Apparently, his friends don’t think so, though.”

“If you are meeting your boyfriend, then what the fuck are you doing with Brian?”

“Kissing my boyfriend.”

He gives me one of those sunshine smiles and I can’t help but smile back.

“Holy shit, Sunshine, are you serious? Brian, is he your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, Debbie, this is Justin. Justin, meet Debbie, my surrogate mother.”

“Hi, Debbie.”

Debbie pushes Ted and Emmett further into the booth and sits down.

“I think I might be having a heart attack. Brian Kinney has a boyfriend, and a nice looking one at that.”

I laugh out loud and Justin looks at me as if I just grew an extra head.

“Wait till I tell Vic; he is going to be ecstatic.”

“Who is Vic?”

“Vic is Debbie’s brother; he lives with her.”

“Oh, ok. And why will he be ecstatic?”

“Because none of us thought that Brian would ever get involved with anybody. This is fucking great; you have to come to family dinner tomorrow. That way, you can meet the girls and Gus.”

“I’ve already met the girls and Gus. I’m the one who named him, actually.”

“No shit; that was you? Good for you, Sunshine. Will you come to dinner anyway?”

“Yeah, I’d love to. I just have to tell my parents that I will be spending the night at my friend, Daphne’s.”

“You still live at home?”

Emmett asks him.

“Yes, of course. I’m only 17.”

This time, all of them stare at me, and then, Emmett starts laughing.

“Oh, honey, this is priceless; the one to tame the big bad Kinney is only 17 years old. You really must be something else; I can’t wait to get to know you.”

Justin smiles brightly, and I stand up and push him out of the booth.

“Gotta go, boys. I have to go home and fuck Sunshine here before he has to go home to the ‘rents.”

He gets that look in his eyes that tells me that he just got horny as hell and I better hurry the fuck up, so I do.

After we have fucked, and his head is on my chest, I run my fingers through his hair. It is silky smooth and I love the way it feels against my fingers.

“I think I have fallen in love with you, Justin; how the fuck is that possible in just a week?”

“I have no idea, but I fell in love with you on the night we met. The way you looked at Gus told me that you are a good man and I fell hard. I love you, Baby.”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”


End file.
